Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Heart
"The Darkness within stands no chance to the Light from the heart" ''-''Official Tagline Kingdom Hearts Darkness Heart is an RPG created by Skelly-Enix. (Couldn't think of a better name) It is released in 2016, on the PS4-X as a sequel to Kingdom Hearts III and a prequal to Kingdom Hearts: Soul Sacrifice Starting Point The game follows up after the secret ending to Kingdom Hearts III with the Organization rising once again and Sora and Riku having to stop the darkness from overtaking Kingdom Hearts, as well as all the worlds. All the good mid-game stuff Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Lea, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas and Yen Sid (Known as the Ten Lights) are traped inside Kingdom Hearts and have to be recovered by Ansem the Wise,Namine, Axel, and Xion (The Four Finders) . The Four Finders travel around the worlds trying to find clues (Oh, and btw the Four Findsers were told by Jiminy to find the Ten Lights) of were to find the Lights because after the Keyblade Graveyard was destoryed Kingdom Hearts disapeared with it going somewhere ... I'll probably figure out where later. They finaly find out that it has been sealed away in The Realm of Darkness. Meanwhile The Ten Lights fight of many heartless and try to escape, until they find Castle Neox. Ansem the Wise, Namine, Xion, and Axel finaly find End of the World and get to The Door, but they can't open it yet. End of the World (Or rather the game) '''The Ten Lights enter Castle Neox and are quikly battled by many of the newly created Re:Organization and each of the ten defeat their opoenet (erwutever) exept Yen Sid who was defeated and four members remane the nine still standing lights venture to find the Organization (Oh, and when the Re:Organization members were defeated they simply disaperd) They finaly find their way to a large room in the center of the castle with thirteen chairs, the Organizaions chairs. Four men in black hoods walk up to them, and releve themselves as Re:Vex, Re:Kenko, Re:Shi, and Re:Shinpuru. They all are Re:Runs who are unknown at this time. After the lights defeat the reaming four Re:Organization members, they escape Kingdom Hearts and are now in the Realm of Darkness for them to be found by Ansem the Wise, '''Namié, Xion, and Axel. Secret Ending After you explore the Realm of Darkness for a while after beating the game, you will find a note which unlocks a Secret Ending video. In the video Sora, Ventus, and Roxas all hold their Keyblades and then the end. Worlds *Castle Neox *Keyblade Graveyard *Land of Ooo (Adventure Time) *Mobius (Sonic the hedgehog (Half Video Game Half Comic) *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) *Deep Space (Stitch!) *Farm of Chickens,trukies,geese & Ducks (Chicken Little (1947)) *Monstropolis (Monster Ink./Monster University) *Bikini Bottom (Spongebob) *End of The World (KH) *Equestrila (MLP:FIM) *Nottingham (disney's Robin Hood) *Indian Rythum of Untamed Man Jungle (Disney's the jungle book) *Icey World of Darkness (Frozen) *Ant Island (Bug's Life) *Prisade Falls (UP) *Dansville & Emlore (Phineas & Ferb and The Amzing World of Gumball) *Prydain (Black Caldruion) *Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls) *The Park of Unknown (Regular Show) *World of Toy set of Adventures (Toy Story 1,2 & 3) *Minecraftila (Minecraft) *Sewers of New York Kraag Army (Nick:Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles) *Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *Despicable City (Despicable Me) *Hogswart (Harry Potter Series) *Long Lost Medeavil Woods (The Hobbit (2013)) *Bethlehem Desert & Town (At Jesus Side) *Drawf Woodland (Disney's Snow White) *Scout Kingdom (Brave) *Far,Far,Away (Sherk 1,2,3 & 4) *Subspace Essimany (Super Smash Bros.Brawl) *Hyrlue (Zelda) *Mewtwo's World of Poke'mon (Poke'mon mewtwo Strike Back (Mewtwo Vs Mew)) *20XX (Mega Man Series) *Big Ant Hill of New York (Antz) *Jungle of Odd Creatures (The Croods) *La cite le Clothes (Disney's Hunckback of Norta Dome) *Land of Dragons (Mulan 1 & 2) *Pride Lands (Lion King 1 & 2) *Nankem (Dragon Ball z) *Kohan (Naruto) *Kimba's Jungle of Africa (Kimba the White Lion) Logo Kingdom-hearts-DH-logo.jpg|Logo|linktext=Darkness Heart's logo Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Stories Category:Articles in need of expansion